The Meaning of Chocolate
by Kitake Neru
Summary: Set during the Arrancar arc. Orihime makes chocolate, and Ulquiorra ponders. Slight OrihimexUlquiorra.


Author's Note: Originally intended for Valentine's Day, but I guess it's better late than never. Spoilers for the Arrancar arc, but nothing serious.

Pairing: Ulquiorra x Orihime (current favourite)

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to the great Kubo Tite.

* * *

"Waaai!!!"

Ulquiorra was by no means easily taken by surprise. He calculated everything – from the angle of the questioning tilt of his head to the measured tones of his voice. He expected everything, underestimated nothing and was ever-so-calm.

However, clearly one Inoue Orihime did not belong in the realm of his calculated world.

He watched as she stirred happily above the stove that he was sure was not there before, a sweet delicious scent and warmth permeating the dry air. She was obviously too occupied with whatever she was doing – so occupied that she did not notice his entrance.

"You are being negligent, Inoue Orihime," He finally voiced his presence with the same calm observation as one would make to a passing fly. Being this woman's keeper dictates a certain amount of tolerance, since she was more stubborn than strong.

Orihime looked up from her task and suddenly flashed him a smile. It was the eager smile of a child, and for a second he found himself faltering.

Just for a second.

Carefully approaching her, he looked over his shoulder and motioned for the servant to leave the food trolley there and excuse himself. "It is time to eat."

"Have you ever eaten chocolates, Ulquiorra-san?" Her sudden question threw his thoughts into disarray. He looked at her questioningly, uncomprehending. Orihime impatiently lifted the ladle and pointed it at him, offering whatever goo that was sticking to it. "Chocolates. I asked the Hollow-san about it but he didn't know. Still, he got me everything I asked for," Orihime beamed. "Chocolate, milk, peanut butter, wasabi, red bean – "

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Ulquiorra interrupted calmly. "It is time to eat."

"Conversations don't need to have a point, do they? I hear that a lot of people speak 'bluntly', so something like that - " She was clearly rambling; a trait that he had been briefed upon but never had the chance to experience. Clearly this… 'chocolate' had broken the pensive barrier that she had erected around herself.

Ulquiorra found it necessary to re-evaluate his perceptions about the human girl, lest she surprise him again.

And for the third time, his thoughts shattered when he felt something sweet and warm pressed to his lips. Natural reaction dictated that he grip the offending object and prepare to defend himself – only a split second before he realized that it was just Orihime, pushing the chocolate-coated ladle to his lips. In her merry eyes he detected a stubborn gleam that both amused and exasperated him at the same time. "If I taste it, will you eat?"

She nodded, and he gingerly licked the warm chocolate. Having never acquired a taste for human food, he did not quite know how to place it; sweet, sharp, slightly salty with a hint of bitterness; but not a bad taste. Having nothing to compare it too, he briefly considered what would be an appropriate response.

He found none.

"I have tasted it," He pushed her hand away, ignoring her hurt look. "What does it taste like?" She asked.

"Sweet, but there was a hint of bitterness and salt," He answered, and this time he did notice the strangely melancholic look on her face. She absently licked the ladle and smiled wanely. "I didn't remember asking for salt…"

He decided that he had indulged her more than enough for the day, and so he took his leave. It wasn't until he had gone a hundred paces did he realize that the chocolate was merely an outlet for her feelings, a desire to remain connected with the living world; a way to remain _sane. _ And the saltiness…

"Tears," He murmured before resuming his steps. _A great many tears._

* * *

A/N: Reviews will be rewarded with Orihime's sweet-salty-bitter chocolate. 


End file.
